


Loathing Hazy Whirl of Color

by Rice_Krispie



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Angst, Belly, Creepy, Earth, Friendship, Gen, Humanity, Loneliness, Other, Prayer, innards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Krispie/pseuds/Rice_Krispie
Summary: More rambles from Earthbound.  This one is about Giygas.  Giygas wonders about Itself, Pokey, and Ness.  A bit traumatic and strange, I warn you.





	Loathing Hazy Whirl of Color

A hazy whirl of red, black, noisy color. This is what I have become. Drifting in and out of consciousness....a faded skull in misery and pain beneath the haze. All I know is, I am being manipulated. Foolish child mortal. He thinks he can manipulate me, Giygas, and get away with it.

Pokey, his name is. The fat, lard ass child who wields the power of the "Devil's Machine" A silly brat in over-sized suspenders and messy blonde hair. Chubby idiot. Yet he has begun to control me, to insist I play the part of villain. And so I have. I have decided to corrupt this pathetic Earth. To control the masses, create zombie creatures, possessed dogs. Humans have begun to whisper cruelty amongst themselves. Aliens and star men alike have arisen from the mud of the terrain, all the work under my command.  
But now it hurts. It hurts badly. 

The hero teenagers have made it through the rotting intestines, the organs which light up and scream in agony. Right up into my crawling, burning belly. My entire being.  
I know they cannot begin to grasp my pain. My loathing. My suffering. I scoff, whispering painful lulls as Pokey fights for me. He tears into the teenagers, creating pain, creating damage, and hate. Too much hate, I think.

These humans will never be able to grasp me. They do not have the knowledge. It quivers, it bobs. It hurts. I continue to whir and buzz. They will not defeat me. I am an alien entity, far beyond them in power. Haaaa..Hhaaa.....I melt and fade into the background, yearning for friendship, for release from this power Pokey has put upon me.  
Pokey giggles and bobs up and down in his spider armor. "Fine, you losers, you suckers!!!! No more of this Devil's Machine. Don't ever think of it..you know I probably work for him too. But you little saintly idiots know nothing of my pain. HERE. Experience true horror." 

I am a buzzing, red, noisy mess. It buzzes and tingles. Hums and chanting lull on. Am I the one chanting, humming, singing for redemption? No. The humming and buzzing is coming from elsewhere. I am a mere being of destruction and pain on this sorry Earth. It is all I am, and all I must be. I cannot breath properly, my mass jiggles in its entirety.  
It hurts....

Ness, It hurts....  
I...I am happy??  
Friends? 

Yes, friends. This group of four are friends. How clever, how beautiful, how lucky they are to be friends with one another. A group of friends aiming at defeating me. HMPH. Losers. If I had been like them, and not this Giygas, this contamination...maybe I could have friends. Was Pokey my friend? I don't know. Nor do I care.  
It hurts...

P...Please...  
F...f..friends. 

The heroes will not let up, and are relentless and powerful with their bottle rockets, PSI attacks, and healing. It hurts. But I still buzz. It hurts, yet I cannot feel it. The bottle rockets aim at my insides, at my womb, at my red blood pulsating pain. 

I begin to feel numb. To feel quiet. A solemn sort of peace. The three boys and one girl begin to join in on a prayer. Calling to the people of the planet Earth to help them. Lulling and singing begins to get louder. A symphony, a crescendo, all aimed at destroying me. 

And yet, I will not cry. I will not let them get the better of me. But the prayers rush in, louder, stronger, backed by the people of Earth. Sad Earthlings. They grasp onto prayers. To friendship. To love. But never onto helping me. I am the villain, the red glob of pain. Giygas. They only see me as an alien. 

It hurts...

The prayers begin to wane...9 prayers...and I fall asleep, or it seems to feel that way. Everything goes black and I feel like I am zipped into another universe, a snowy haze of buzz disappearing into the atmosphere. 

Goodbye, my..friends?


End file.
